1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of CPU temperature in notebook computers, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for user-mediated control of CPU temperature in notebook computers.
2. Background and Prior Art
As the power consumption of IC computer components and assemblies such as CPUs and chipsets increases, so does the demand for effective heat dispersion from computer equipment. This demand is especially critical in notebook computer equipment, where the heat generated by compact arrays of IC components, if not effectively removed, can easily cause unstable performance, failure, and permanent damage.
CPU temperature control in conventional notebook computers is a function of the BIOS (basic input/output system). For that reason, the CPU temperature control parameters can only be accessed during computer startup, and cannot generally be changed during subsequent operation of the computer. It is thus impossible for the user to respond to environmental changes or special temperature constraints that arise during continued operation of the computer.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems and to provide a means for operator mediation of CPU temperature control in a notebook computer during continuing operation of the computer.
The present invention, a means for user-mediated control of CPU temperature in a notebook computer, wherein the notebook computer has a fan controller module and a fan, comprises: (1) a setting module for setting a warning temperature value; (2) a monitoring module for monitoring current CPU temperature and actuating a temperature adjustment module when temperature adjustment is necessary; and (3) a temperature adjustment module for actuating the notebook computer""s fan controller module to calculate a fan speed required for temperature adjustment, and for switching the fan to that speed.